poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue. Connor Lacey: Okay, guys, time to head to Sodor again. Something very special is going on. Fireman Sam: What's special? Station Officer Steele: When Sir Topham Hatt called, Sam, he said he'd give us further information when we get there. Fireman Sam: Fair enough, Sir. Chris Kratt: Oh, I can't wait. Martin Kratt: I know. Our second visit to Sodor. Lightning McQueen: And that's only after we've been there for months and having our adventures after it. Dusty Crophopper: I know. Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going. Jimmy Z: Tortuga time! Set a course for the Island of Sodor and fly. flew to Sodor in the Tortuga and the intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue Narrator: Misty Island Rescue. The Island of Sodor is a world of wonder. There are places and faces that are old and new. There are bridges and tunnels that engines puff through. There are hilltops and clifftops to climb and explore. There are rivers and railways and much, much more. All on the Island of Sodor. There was great excitement on the island. the helicopter flew in with a climber in his sling towards a construction site just outside of a nearby cliff Narrator: A brand new Search and Rescue Centre was being built. The engines had never heard of anything quite so special. They knew it was important. Thomas: Well done Harold! You saved the climber! carefully lowers the climber to the ground Harold: Mission accomplished! No one is hurt and everyone is safe! Please to see ya, Thomas! The Fat Controller: Good job, Harold! lands Harold: Thank you, sir! Rather a tight squeeze coming in to land, sir. The Fat Controller: That's why Sodor needs a Search and Rescue Centre. A proper place and a proper space to help people in trouble. Your helipad will be over there, Harold. Harold: Terrific, Sir! The Fat Controller: Rocky, your shed will be over there. Rocky: I've never had a shed of my own before. The Fat Controller: And Captain, you will have a safe mooring and a boathouse. Captain: Can't wait, sir. Ready and raring to be really useful. Thomas: And is this where The Rescue Centre building will be? The Fat Controller: That's right, Thomas. Right in the middle. It will be a magnificent building. It will be made of the strongest wood of all; Jobi Wood. It will arrived today at Brendam Docks. Narrator: Thomas and his friends gasped. They had all heard about Jobi wood. Connor Lacey: Hi, guys! Thomas: Oh, Connor, guys, hi. We didn't see you there. Razer: That's alright. The Fat Controller: Ah, Connor. Good to see you again. Axel Brodie: It's nice to see you too, sir. Connor Lacey: So what's going on here, sir? The Fat Controller: We're building a Search and Rescue Centre to help people in trouble. Fireman Sam: That's sounds like our thing. Connor Lacey: (seeing Harold) Hey, I know you. You're Harold! Harold: How do you know who I am? Connor Lacey: You're that helicopter that accidentally spread sneezing powder on the rails. Harold: Sorry about that, chap. Say, you're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders, are you? Connor Lacey: Yes, that's us. Harold: Thomas and Percy told me all about you and your adventures especially Tom Thomas and his helicopter, Wallaby One. Tom Thomas: Thanks, mate. The Fat Controller: I've also invited some friends of yours, Connor to help with the construction. Connor Lacey: Who'll that be? the Chuggineers (Zack, Fletch and Tyne) and Brewster rolls up singing their song The Chuggineers: We are the Chuggineers. Brewster: Brewster! Fletch: Fletch! Tyne: Tyne! Zack: Zack! The Chuggineers: We are the Chuggineers. Brewster: And we are here to help everyone be ready. Connor Lacey: Brewster, Zack, Tyne, Fletch! Brewster: Hey guys. Long time no see. Devastator (PWT): We haven't seen each other since we've been in Chuggington. Brewster: Totally. Twilight Sparkle: Nice look, Zack. Zack: Thanks. Robecca Steam: Well, what brings you four to Sodor? Zack: We're here to help build the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Fletch: Sir Topham Hatt asked for us especially. Koki: You know these trains, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes. This is Brewster, Zack, Fletch and Tyne. They're the Chuggineers. Jimmy Z: The Chugg- what? Zack: Basically, we're a team of railway construction chuggers. Tyne: We even make make old buildings go ka-boom! Fireman Sam: We know Tyne. Brewster: Who are your new friends, Connor? Connor Lacey: This is Martin Kratt, his brother Chris Kratt, Fireman Sam, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, the Pontypandy Pioneers, Penny, Elvis, Trevor, Tom, Mike, Helen, Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Tom Thomas, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Moose Roberts, Gareth Griffiths and Dilys Price. Tyne: Good to meet you. Fletch: We heard about this island from Olwin since she comes here with you guys. Zack: And you must be Thomas. Thomas: Yes, I am. The Fat Controller: Welcome to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt. Brewster: Pleased to meet you. The Fat Controller: Ahem. Chuggineers are confused Connor Lacey: You're supposed to call him sir. The Chuggineers: Oh. We're pleased to meet you, Sir. The Fat Controller: I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm sure you'll all do a fine job. Aviva Corcovado: Wait, did I hear that one of you is called Zack? Zack: Yes. Why? Aviva Corcovado: I have an arch nemesis named Zach Varmitech. Brewster: Who's Zach Varmitech? Chris Kratt: He's a robotics inventor who uses animals to power up his inventions. Martin Kratt: He also tried to steal Aviva's inventions too. Connor Lacey: Me and my team have tangled with him before. Skipper Riley: Like when he works with Clayton to capture Tarzan's gorilla family. Aviva Corcovado: And you share the same name with him. Zack: Sorry. My name ends with a k. Z A C K. Koki: Yeah, Aviva. Try not to get the two mixed up. Zach's name ended with a h. Aviva Corcovado: Oh. Right. Razer: So, shall we get started? The Fat Controller: First, Thomas, you must take the hiker back to Knapford Station. Then you must hurry to help Percy. The Irelanders will help you. There's a lot to do. Narrator: The Fat Controller was right. There was a lot to do. New tracks had to be built. The whole gang was helping to get working on the new Search and Rescue Centre. Edward and Henry heaved and the heavy rails and rods. James and Emily shunted and shove the bricks and mortar for the new platform and station house. Gordon and Toby huffed and puffed to the quarry for slate. And The Irelanders, Thomas and Percy were at the Docks. They saw a big ship. It was piled high with rich red logs. Thomas: That must be the Jobi Wood. Percy: I wonder who will pull it to the Rescue Centre. Station Officer Steele: We'll soon find out. and Percy whistles and leaves Brendam Docks and later all the engines arrived to see the Jobi Logs Narrator: Later, all the engines were at the docks. They wanted to see Cranky unload the Jobi wood. Hiro: This Jobi wood comes from my country, guys. Fireman Sam: I must say, Hiro, I'm impressed. Hiro: It is so strong. No wind can blow it down or a storm would break it. It is very special. Connor Lacey: Wow. Hovernyan: Fascinating. Hiro: There are only one or two islands where the Jobi trees grow. Norman Price: Whoa. Spud the Scarecrow: That sounds cool. Jimmy Z: I don't get it. If Jobi Wood can't be broken, how did people chop them down? Hovernyan: Yes. Apple White: Maybe they used a special kind of axe. Hiro: Right. The Fat Controller: The engine that's been the most Really Useful by the end of the day will pull the Jobi logs to the Search and Rescue Centre. Narrator: The engines and the Irelanders stuttered and muttered. They all wanted to be the most Really Useful engine. The Fat Controller: Don't delay. Puff away. You all have jobs to do. Narrator: The engines wheeshed and whooshed out of the docks. Thomas and the Irelanders had to wait. He had to be coupled up to some freight cars of bricks. They stared at the Jobi wood. Thomas' eyes were bright and his boiler bubbled with excitement. He wanted to pull the Jobi flatbeds. Irelanders and Thomas looked at the Jobi wood Connor Lacey: Whoa. Narrator: Diesel oiled over. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not him again. Thomas: Hello, Diesel. Irelanders have a worried look on their faces Chris Kratt: That's the same diesel who laughs at James for being painted pink. James Jones: Oh, you mean my engine counterpart. I get it. Fireman Sam: What are you doing here, Diesel? Diesel: Doing some work for The Fat Controller. What does it look like? Connor Lacey: What kind of work? Diesel: Shunting trucks, pull trains. You should know that. Hey, I know you guys. You're with James when he's all pink. (laughs remembering it) Norman Price: Oh, ha-ha, laugh it up. Real funny. Spud the Scarecrow: It was only an undercoat at the time. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Just like when Thomas got a pink undercoat when he's painted blue after he arrived. Duchess Swan: If I know Diesel, he's probably got some mean trick up his sleeve. Aviva Corcovado: Just like Thomas and his friends told us. Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Thomas: I hope The Fat Controller chooses me. Every day, I make sure I'm a Really Useful engine. Diesel: What about me, Thomas? I'm a really useful engine too. Narrator: Thomas and The Irelanders was surprised. Norman Price: Useful? You? Hah. Koki: No way, Jose. Connor Lacey: You couldn't even carry that Jobi Wood if you tried. Thomas: They're right, Diesel. I'm sure The Fat Controller means a really useful steamie. You'II never be that. Irelanders laughed at Diesel left with Thomas to the shunting yard and Diesel is cross Narrator: And Thomas and the Irelanders steamed swiftly away. Diesel was cross. Diesel: Those steamies think that diesels are dirty and steamies are special. I'II show them that I'm just as really useful as they are. has a idea Diesel: I'll shunt these logs to the Rescue Centre. Then, The Fat Controller will see how special I am. Narrator: So Diesel clattered over to the Jobi flatbeds. And with a biff and a bash, and a grunt and a groan, Diesel shoved and shunted the precious Jobi wood out of the docks. Diesel rattled and rolled along the rails. The flatbeds of Jobi logs jittered and juddered. Diesel was happy. Diesel: "Diesels are no good" the Steamies always say. But I'II showed them they're wrong by the end of the day. scene changes to Thomas and The Irelanders at the shunting yard Narrator: Thomas was busy shunting. Thomas: I'II be the most useful, I'II be the best one. I'II huff and I'II puff til the job is well done. Fireman Sam: That's the spirit! Connor Lacey: If we play our cards right, we'II easily get the job. Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Brewster: What can go wrong? Narrator: Then, Thomas stopped. honk his horn Narrator: His firebox fizzed. Fireman Sam: Thomas, what's wrong? Brewster: Hey guys, look! Rarity: Goodness me! Station Officer Steele: Great tangled hoses! What does Diesel think he's doing?! Thomas: You're right, Station Officer Steele. It is Diesel. And he's shunting the Jobi logs. Connor Lacey: Diesel, what do you think you're doing?! Those logs are much too heavy for you! Chris Kratt: Looks like he's trying to prove that diesel engines are better than steam engines. Martin Kratt: Just like Thomas said. Aviva Corcovado: Just like Zach trying to prove that he's a better inventor than me! Brewster: You heard about that black chugger? Norman Price: Yes. By the way, he's an engine, not a chugger. Spud the Scarecrow: I guess that's the name of the locomotives living in Chuggington. The Irelanders and Thomas: Stop, Diesel, stop! Narrator: Diesel saw the Irelanders and Thomas. Diesel heard the Irelanders and Thomas. The Irelanders and Thomas: Stop! Stop, Diesel! Narrator: But Diesel didn't want to stop. He wanted to push the Jobi logs to the Rescue Centre as fast as he clattered. Thomas was worried. Thomas: Diesel is racing too fast. Something bad can happen to the Jobi logs. Mandy Flood: What are we going to do? Thomas: We must chase after Diesel and stop him! saw a falcon and whistles and held out his arm for the falcon to land on Martin Kratt: Activate falcon powers! has activated his falcon powers and flew off scene changes to Thomas and the Irelanders chasing Diesel Narrator: Connor, his friends and Thomas can see Diesel ahead on the tracks. His pistons pounded and pumped. His firebox flared and his boiler bubbled. The Irelanders and Thomas: Stop, Diesel, stop! Aviva Corcovado: You can't just take those logs like that, Diesel! Connor Lacey: So, stop right now! Narrator: But Diesel didn't stop. He rattled and rocked. He wheezed and he whirred, faster and faster. Thomas huffed his hardest. Diesel raced and roared just in front of him. Jimmy Z; He's too fast for us! Mrs Chen: There's no way, he can go that fast. Koki: Yeah. British Rail Class 08's speed was supposed to be 15 or 20 mph. Gareth Griffith: Well, they do. Maybe, he didn't doesn't know that. Kratt scan Diesel's speed with a speed scanner Chris Kratt: What? You got to be kidding me! Brewster: What is it? Chris Kratt: According to the speed scanner, Diesel went beyond the normal speed! He must be going 54 mph! Twilight Sparkle: That's fast. Moose Roberts: So how are we going to stop him in a speed like that, eh? Tom Thomas: Beats me, mate. Thomas: I can puff ahead of Diesel after this junction. Narrator: Diesel heard Thomas. Diesel: No you won't, Thomas! Narrator: And Diesel rattled and roared ahead just before the signal turn to red. But Thomas had to stop. Sparks flew and his funnel flared. Fireman Sam: Thomas! Stop! Mayday: Oh dear. Norman Price: Oh, great! We had to stop at a red signal at a time like this! Thomas; We're never catch Diesel now. Brewster: We will. Just not at the moment. Connor Lacey: Are you kidding, Brewster?! At a time like this? Diesel's getting away with the Jobi logs! Brewster: Sorry, Connor but we can't go past a red signal or light back in Chuggington. Penny Morris: Now what do we do? Dusty Crophopper: I got a idea! Flo: And what's that? Dusty Crophopper: Mater, remember your parachute and rockets? Mater: You bet yer ding-dang propeller I do. Dusty Crophopper: You can use them to fly with me, Skipper, Blade, Windlifter, Cabbie, Li' Dipper, Ishani, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Martin to go after Diesel while the others wait for the signal to go green and we'll catch up to him faster. Fluttershy: Okay. But we have to be quick. Connor Lacey: Good luck! Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan